This application relates to traffic safety delineators, and more particularly to an improved vertical panel which is fixedly mounted to a traffic safety delineator having a conical structure, thereby having a unique capability of being easily stacked and transported.
Traffic safety delineators are extensively used at the present time to mark potential driving hazards, such as construction zones, potholes, etc., as well as to channelize traffic past such hazards. They are often used, as well, on sidewalks, bicycle paths, parking lots, indoor shopping malls, and the like to alert passersby to potential dangers, whatever the mode of transportation.
Vertical panels are well known in the prior art for use as barrel delineators when lack of space is an issue, being typically mounted on metallic stands and the like. They are most usually fabricated of polyethylene sheeting and have a minimum frontal surface area of 270 square inches as required by U.S. government standards, the frontal surface comprising alternating contrasting stripes (typically orange and white contrasting stripes) arranged in a diagonal pattern. This configuration has been shown to assist motorists in guiding their vehicles through the demarcated zone.
Traffic safety delineators having a conical structure are particularly widely used, and are commonly referred to as traffic safety cones. Although they may comprise only a freestanding conical body portion, they more typically include an integral weighted base as well, in order that the body portion may be stably supported in the wind gusts which are typically generated by high speed traffic, as well as by natural weather patterns. Prior art bases are typically fabricated of a solid material, such as rubber or plastic, in order to provide adequate weight to anchor the delineator body, which is typically molded of a resilient plastic.
Both traffic safety cones and vertical panels are designed to be temporary and portable, so are frequently lifted and transported from place to place, either within a single construction site as the construction project progresses, or between different sites. Thus, it is important that the temporary markers be easy and convenient to pick up. Unfortunately, however, neither prior art cones nor vertical panels typically provide means for being conveniently gripped, and are usually just lifted by attempting to grab some portion of the body portion of the cone or vertical panel itself. Both the cone and the vertical panel can be quite heavy and awkward to pick up, particularly with the supporting structure attached.
Several prior art designs have been developed to attempt to provide a handle for picking up traffic safety cones and the like. For example, a traffic safety cone having a bail handle, like that of a pail, extending from the top thereof is known in the prior art. Also, traffic safety cones and tubes are presently available which have a T-top handle extending from the top thereof. Such a handle may be used to carry the tube or cone by grasping the T-top with one's fingers. However, neither type of handle is fully satisfactory in providing a convenient means for easily grasping and picking up a delineator, since they do not permit a comfortable, fill hand grip, and tend to pinch and cramp the user's fingers over time.
Another problem with traffic safety cones results from the common practice of stacking the cones when storing or transporting them. Obviously, stacking the cones is advantageous because of the space which is saved and because of the increased number of cones which may be transported at one time. However, as one cone is dropped downwardly over another one in a stacking relationship, they tend to stick and jam together, because of the interfering contact between their respective sidewalls. This problem is aggravated in warm weather, when the cone sidewall material tends to expand and increase the interfering contact. Once jammed, they can be very difficult to separate, and the tedious process of doing so can be labor intensive and result in downtime and frustration for the construction crew.
Because of their non-uniform construction and typically metallic supporting stands, vertical panels are even more difficult to transport and store. Since they are not stackable, they tend to be stowed singly in a storage yard or truck in a somewhat haphazard manner, wasting space and increasing clutter.
What is needed, therefore, is a vertical panel having a supporting structure which permits convenient stacking of a plurality of vertical panels, as well as a handle for providing. a convenient means for gripping the vertical panel, in order to transport it to a new location Furthermore, an improved traffic safety cone is needed, including a contoured gripping means which permits a comfortable full hand grip of the cone.